


不同的正義1

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 不同的正義 [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: *3355法官知範x記者周燦*純屬虛構，上升真人是笨蛋！！*制度方面韓國法庭為主，也許有些錯誤還請見諒墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 不同的正義 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200452





	不同的正義1

**Author's Note:**

> *3355法官知範x記者周燦
> 
> *純屬虛構，上升真人是笨蛋！！
> 
> *制度方面韓國法庭為主，也許有些錯誤還請見諒
> 
> 墨希

「因以上證據，本庭宣佈被告有罪。」主審法官說出判決，洪亮的聲音迴盪在越是一件教室大小的審判廳，這是今天最後一個刑事的案子，法官宣判完畢便收拾桌上的資料結束審判。

坐在一旁作為左陪席的金知範也連忙收拾自己的東西，跟在大法官與右陪席的身後走出審判庭。

「啊……今天真累啊！」刑事23部的部長李大烈一走出法庭，身上的威嚴立刻崩解，像個路上常見的大叔似的做著伸展運動，每到星期五案子總是多的不像話，尤其最近世道險惡，更是讓每個部門的法官幾乎都夜宿法院好一陣子了，「金法官才剛調來中央法院不久，沒想到就遇上那麼多亂七八糟的案子，真是辛苦了啊！」

「沒關係，早點習慣也好。」金知範聽見上司叫了自己名字，馬上抬頭望向對方，禮貌性的點了點頭，早在學生時代他考進首爾法律大學的時候就已經做好心理準備了，若是沒做好心理準備，根本不可能從遙遠的慶尚道來京畿道讀書。

雖然在學院裡不是成績最好的，但他好歹也是學年第二名畢業，至於第一名畢業的那位，居然放棄成為法官的機會，不過那都是後話了。

「今天大家都辛苦啦，所以來個聚餐吧？久違的23部聚餐！去老地方吃五花肉！」右陪席李長埈突然興致高昂的說道，卸下法袍之後，每個人都像是脫下一層名為嚴肅的面具，李長埈非常放鬆的勾搭著金知範的肩，「反正明天放假，可以盡情喝酒。知範啊這次不要一杯倒哦！」

「學長，在職場上請叫我金法官。」金知範不滿的皺了皺眉頭，接著轉頭看向走在前方的李大烈，「部長，這次聚餐我就不去了。」

簡單的和同事與上司告別，搭乘法院外的地鐵往另一條線路駛去，不一會兒他就到達目的地，一間位於市場外圍的燒肉店，從外頭就著室內暖橘色的燈光望去，已經能看見許多熟悉的剪影正在舉杯慶祝。

似乎是下了很大的決心，畢竟從畢業後到現在他已經拒絕了不知道多少次的同學會，站在店門口徘徊了一會才拉開店門，先是最基本的問候，喧鬧吵雜的聲音立刻湧出那窄小的店鋪。

「看看誰來了！是知範啊知範。」還是法官應考生的孫永宅坐在最靠近門口的位子，從手上的酒杯可以看的出來他們已經開喝了。

「金大法官終於來了，我們還想你再不來同學會，就要去中央法院把你綁過來。」目前就任檢察官的金東炫一邊說著一邊上前去勾搭金知範往人群走去。

「綁架可是犯罪哦。」坐在桌旁正用紫蘇葉包裹五花肉的奉宰鉉緩緩的說道，他現在也是個法官，不過是在其他法院。

「呀，宰鉉說得對，小心我判你們罪哦。」金知範也不甘示弱的回了一句，許久未曾見面的同學再一次見到還是和當年一樣，這點讓他無比懷念。

吵吵嚷嚷的坐到桌邊，金知範倒是沒有馬上開始和眾人嬉鬧，抬眼望去坐在自己對面的那人同時也望向他，然後再同時轉開視線，像是約好了一樣的默契。

坐在他對面的是洪周燦，當年兩人在學校裡不只是最好的朋友還是彼此最強大的競爭對手，後來畢業時那場競爭才結束，洪周燦贏了，以學年第一的成績畢業，不過卻放棄了法官甚至是所有關於法律的職業，最後成為了一個自由記者。

這點讓金知範非常不諒解，明明當初兩人在學校裡一起努力朝著同一條路，洪周燦拿走學年第一的頭銜後，卻拋下他獨自離開，讓金知範覺得自己被耍了。也因為那樣，從畢業典禮兩人大吵了一架後再沒有聯繫過，洪周燦甚至成為了金知範拒絕參加同學會的主要原因。

兩人在用餐的過程完全沒有任何交談，直到最後大家吃飽喝足，都帶了些醉意倒的倒睡的睡，金知範知道自己酒量差每次聚會幾乎都滴酒不沾，所以還能保持清醒的撐在座席上看電視。

突然一向酒量特別好的洪周燦走到他身邊坐下，即使剛剛和其他同學拼了酒，但除了臉色紅潤了點之外，洪周燦的意識還是很清楚。

「這幾年你過得怎樣？」沉默了半晌，洪周燦先開口打破沉默，他知道金知範身為釜山男子的自尊是絕對不會先開口的，那就像在示弱一樣，金知範是不可能做的。

沒有看向洪周燦，視線依舊盯著電視機，機械化毫無感情的報告著，「還行，就是去當法官從地方到中央。」

「我聽說你是最年輕進到中央法院的法官，真是厲害呢。」洪周燦說道，轉頭看了看金知範，和學生時代沒有什麼差別，就是看著更成熟了一些。

「你如果當法官，你也能成為最年輕進到中央法院的法官。」金知範語調有些冷淡的說道，冷冽的視線這才離開電視螢幕轉向洪周燦，「但是你卻去當一個基本上可以算是無業遊民的自由記者。」

「知範啊你這樣說，從事自由業的勞工會跟你抗議哦。」揚起一個有些尷尬的微笑，試圖開個玩笑緩和氣氛，洪周燦也隱約的猜到金知範不參加同學會的理由是因為自己，有些尷尬又帶點難過的情緒迎上金知範的視線，雖然金知範沒有開口問，但他還是把自己的近況說一遍，「我最近在首爾開了一間個人工作室，之前我在全國遊歷，現在經驗夠了，我覺得可以自己經營，打算用網路平台發布新聞。」

「所以——那份薪水不固定的工作值得讓一個大一信誓旦旦說要用自己的力量改變社會的人，直到大四的時候臨陣脫逃？」金知範沒有生氣，大概時間久了他也看淡了，又或者說數年沒見到洪周燦，隨著年齡成長，他已經忘了當初那麼生氣的理由了。

「不只有去當法官才能改變社會啊，知範。」洪周燦還是和以前一樣，是非常溫和的性格，只是笑了笑說道。

「我可不知道一個獨立的自由記者能做甚麼。」金知範說著起身，時間不早了，醉了的幾個人也紛紛醒酒，是時候散會了，「我該走了。」

「等等知範，我跟你一起走。」金知範才正要走出店門，洪周燦匆匆忙忙的和其他人道別後也跟了出來。

金知範沒有多說什麼，只是看了洪周燦一眼，以前是兩個人一起走回宿舍，好像時間又回到大學時期，比起那時的衝動，更多的反倒是惋惜。

刷了卡進了地鐵月台，金知範搭上往租屋處開去的列車，同時洪周燦也跟著上了地鐵，然後又在同一個地鐵站下了車。

「你是打算要跟我回家嗎？」金知範一邊刷卡出站，一邊疑惑的問道，洪周燦就是一副理所當然的樣子跟著他。

「當然不是、或許也可以這麼說？」洪周燦聳了聳肩也出了站，看著金知範露出意味不明的微笑，「我在這附近租了間公寓，問了房東阿姨鄰居的狀況，她跟我說我鄰居是個法官，還是最年輕就當上中央法院的法官。」

「聽起來跟我真像。」金知範冷漠的吐槽道。

「是的，所以走吧，一起回家。」

*tbc


End file.
